


DeadlockDarling's Kinktober 2020

by DeadlockDarling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "implied" Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Hanzo Shimada, (nothing happens between them), Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternative Universe - Vampires, Aphrodisiacs, Blackwatch Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Bloodplay, Blowjobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Choking, Clothed Sex, Consensual Hate Sex, Cuckolding, Deadlock Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, Deadlock Era, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Frottage, Glory Hole, Hate Sex, Junkenstein's Revenge, Lingerie, Love Hotels, M/M, Masturbation, Mouthplay, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Priest Jesse McCree, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Sea Monsters, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Shibari, Succubus Genji Shimada, Talon Jesse McCree, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, Vampire Jean-Baptiste Augustin, Van Helsing McCree, Voyeurism, Warlock Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, Wax Play, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolf Turning, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, alternative universe, consensual cuckolding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlockDarling/pseuds/DeadlockDarling
Summary: My first year of participating in Kinktober! Various combinations of ships featuring my favorite OW characters getting into all sorts of fun. Tags will be updated as needed but EVERY valid tag should be there.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Genji Shimada, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Jesse McCree, Jesse McCree/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 12





	1. Index

**BEFORE YOU READ: Certain chapters take place during McCree and Ashe's time running Deadlock. These chapters are canon divergent since for some time now (long before I even considered doing Kinktober) I have been using a reworked Overwatch timeline for another story I am working on. Deadlock is not busted until BOTH of them are adults, so these chapters and none of my work be it for this series or any other will feature underage characters involved in NSFW acts or characters aged up just for smut.**

* * *

**INDEX:**

  1. Masturbation - multiple characters at multiple points in their lives (to be specified in it's chapter), exhibitionism/public masturbation; ~2070 words
  2. Toys - McMercy, slight exhibitionism, public sex, sex toys; ~2400 words
  3. Lingerie - Gency, sweet tender lovin'
  4. Shibari - McGenji, bottom McCree, light teasing/edging
  5. Dirty Talk - Gency, LOTS of nasty talk back and forth
  6. Voyeur - Gency + McCree, semi-public sex
  7. Praise/Humiliation - McMercy with a side of Gency, cuckolding, minor degradation but it's all consensual
  8. Threesome - McCree/Ashe/Genji, love hotel shenanigans
  9. Roleplay - Bapcy, ~~horribly done~~ pirate roleplay
  10. Clothed Sex - McAshe, semi-public sex, Deadlock era
  11. Wax Play - Healhaw, Junkenstein's Revenge, light bondage, weird sexual demon summoning ritual
  12. Random AU - McGenji, young priest McCree getting seduced by succubus Genji
  13. Public Sex - Gency, public sex (obviously), accidental voyeurism
  14. Sumata - Ashe/Genji with very loosely implied Ashe/Hanzo, frotting, semi-public sex, caught in the act
  15. Latex - Ashe/Genji, femdom, bottom Genji, pegging, more love hotel shenanigans
  16. Sexy Outfit - McGenji, McCree wears the sexy outfit and bottoms for Genji
  17. Teratophilia - McAshe, Junkenstein's Revenge, monster/werewolf fucking
  18. Pegging - McAshe, bottom McCree, pegging
  19. Tender - Bapcy
  20. Rough - McBaptiste, Junkenstein's Revenge but not, Van Helsing and Vampire, bloodplay
  21. Edging - McGenji, edgeplay, light bondage, begging
  22. Mouthplay - McAshe, blowjobs, oral fixation
  23. Hate Sex - McAshe, minor role reversal?, Talon McCree and Blackwatch Ashe, rough hate sex but it's consensual
  24. Drunk/High - McAshe, drug/alcohol use, messy sex, Deadlock era
  25. Frottage - McGenji, Blackwatch era
  26. Aphrodisiacs - Mercy/McCree/Ashe, Junkenstein's Revenge, sex potions
  27. Glory Hole - young Genji, public sex, blowjobs
  28. Tentacles - ???, pirates and sea monsters
  29. Choking/Breathplay - McAshe, choking, dirty talk
  30. Overstimulation - Mercy/Genji/McCree/Ashe, multiple orgasms, lots of dirty talk and praise, overstimulation obviously
  31. FREE DAY! - McAshe, Junkenstein's Revenge but not (yet again), Vampire Ashe and Van Helsing McCree



I have no set schedule for when prompts will go up but they will NOT be on time by any means! I'm doing this for fun and didn't have any plans of sticking to a "deadline" since that takes the fun out of it for me, so I hope you all can understand and be patient as I crank out these prompts!


	2. Day 1 - Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short drabbles of different characters masturbating! Each of these pieces take place at a different point in the OW timeline.  
> -Genji: post Zero Hour short  
> -McCree: Deadlock era  
> -Ashe: sometime shortly after McCree has left Deadlock

**Genji**

* * *

_This was risky._

The thought went through his mind once more as the train pulled to a stop, and with it Genji allowed himself a moment to take in a deep breath. His eyes intently watch each new person who boarded, the fear and excitement bubbling up in his veins once more.

_What if someone notices? Have to be careful._

He knew how risky this was, but the post fight adrenaline had his blood running hot and body reacting in ways out of his control. While he knew this wasn’t the time or place for such lewd acts, he was at least reassured in knowing that he wasn’t recognizable. How fortunate he was to be fully clothed too, something he would never have been a few years ago.

Clothing offered him a new sense of peace and, in certain situations, comfort he could not have before with unyielding metal covering intimate places. With his hand shoved into the pocket of loose pants, he’s grateful for the clothes that allowed him to ditch the uncomfortable plate that had once covered his groin -- as fingers tease his hardened cock through the thin lining of the pocket, he’s even more grateful for ditching the damn cover.

The train began to move and with it so did his hand. Skilled fingers traced over sensitive skin he knew so well, a metallic exhale leaving his mouth as he gave himself a firm squeeze, a noise that went unheard over the sounds of the train departing. Genji would prefer somewhere more secluded where he could properly pull his cock out and finish himself off more quickly, but something about the exposed atmosphere turned him on so much that he knew it wouldn’t take long to get off.

Another squeeze, another exhale. Fingers grew more bold as he shifted to properly grip himself, limited with what he could do and yet still making it work. He squeezed the head of his cock and shuddered at the wetness already beginning to seep through, a problem he’ll deal with once he finds his resting place for the evening.

Someone behind him cleared their throat and he froze, hand stilling for a moment in fear over being caught before continuing once he knew the coast was clear. Genji was able to fully wrap his hand around the head of his cock then, giving himself small strokes with his thumb pressed firmly against his slit. Eyes closed behind the helmet he wore and his head lolled forward slightly, chest rising as his hand only sped up. It was almost not enough, but a shudder wracked his body as he squeezed himself just right and almost sent himself teetering over the edge.

_Almost there._

His free hand held on tightly to the rungs above him, hips rolling subtly against the hand on his cock to help push him closer to the edge. With one final squeeze and a sharp thrust he was sure someone would see, he came hard against his cloth covered fist, face flushed and mouth open with a silent moan. It took him a moment to slow his breathing, returning to a calmer state despite the adrenaline still threatening to rile him up again.

Clearing his throat, he made a face in slight disgust unknown to the people around him as he wiped his hand off the best he could. It’s only a moment after he does so that a voice over the train’s intercom announced the next stop, and he knew that would be the best place to get off and find a place to rest.

_Jacking off on a train wasn’t smart, but God did it pay off._

**McCree**

* * *

McCree jolted awake with a gasp as hands gripped tightly at his sheets, pupils blown wide in the dark of his small room and chest rising with each heavy breath. Another goddamn sex dream, this one more graphic than the last one he remembered. Ever since Deadlock’s monthly poker competition not even two weeks ago decided to throw in a twist, he had been thinking about her.

**Ashe.**

His co-leader, _his friend._

_Someone he swore to never get involved with romantically or sexually._

And yet after Ashe had downed one too many drinks and lost one too many rounds of poker, all of McCree’s dreams and thoughts were plagued with the sight of her gorgeous pale skin and every little thing he wanted to do to her.

It was with a groan that he fell back onto his pillows, eyes squeezing shut tight to ignore how painfully hard his cock is underneath his sheets. He regretted deciding to sleep at the clubhouse tonight -- the rooms are small, walls are thin, and unless Ashe went home to sleep in her own bed tonight she had to be right down the hall from him.

_Within earshot, if he’s too loud._

His cock twitched at that and his eyes shot open. Of _course_ his body would react in such a way at the thought of her discovering him like this…..he ran a hand through sleep-tousled hair and accepted his fate as his dominant hand slid under the sheets, wrapping around his cock with a firm grip as another groan threatened to spill out into the room.

_Keep quiet and be quick about this, Jess._

His eyes fluttered shut as his hand began to move along his length, allowing his mind to fill with thoughts of her JUST for tonight in hopes of getting himself off quickly. He thought about her lips, plump and always painted with that alluring shade of red. How would it look spread along his cock, smeared around her face?

His cock twitched hard at that, and McCree gripped his fingers around the head in hopes of imitating how lips might feel around him instead. It worked for a moment before his mind shifted elsewhere, to how her hand would feel on him. How her shapely ass would feel grinding against him.

_How heavenly and tight she’d feel around him when she sank onto his cock._

Grabbing the edge of his pillow, McCree pulled it over his face and dug his teeth into the worn down fabric. His hips rocked up into his hand as he slowly began to fuck it, pretending that the rough skin of his palm was her warmth instead and imagining what her moans would sound like as he buried himself into her.

Her name was a prayer in his mind as the speed of both his hand and hips picked up; he was desperate to get off at this point, desperate to have her in bed with him at that moment. In his mind he saw her bouncing equally as desperate on his cock, well kept nails clawing down his chest and pulling a groan from him that was muffled by the pillow he clung to like his life depended on it.

He was close, so painfully close.

When the image of her shaking with orgasm above him flooded his mind, that was it for him. Hips jerked forward into his hand as he came harder than he ever had just jacking off like this, her voice moaning his name echoing in his mind as he rocked his hips through the afterglow. He’d have to get up and change his pants, but for that moment he could relax as his hand dropped the pillow away from his face.

That is, until his door was pushed open and he saw Ashe standing in the doorway.

**Fuck.**

**Ashe**

* * *

She needed to stop doing this to herself. Ashe had more pride than this, and was a better woman than this. And yet week after week she found herself somewhere new -- a sleazy bar, some back alley, or a decrepit motel with some new man trying to fill a void long lost.

_How long ago did he leave?_

It hadn’t even been a _year_ since Deadlock was busted and Jesse McCree was arrested, and yet she was sleeping around trying to replace him like he had been out of her life for _years._ She had to keep reminding herself that it hadn’t been any time at all, and she found herself repeating it yet again as she took a drag from her cigarette and tried to drone out the sound of her most recent partner snoring in the room behind her.

Of course he had passed out not even a second after he came, barely managing to pull out of her before falling into the pillows with exhaustion. She blew out a trail of smoke and laughed to herself thinking that he had at least lasted longer compared to last week’s fuck, but the dissatisfaction (and the ache between her legs) was still there.

_She didn’t want to miss him, or even think about him._

Stubbing her cigarette out on the balcony’s rail, she returned inside and headed straight for the bathroom. She knew it’d come to this, it always does, and as she locked the door behind her and leaned against the cold wood, hands drifted down over her stomach and her thighs before a single one trailed back up her inner thigh.

Fingers gently ran through the wetness between her legs and Ashe wasted no time pressing two fingers inside of herself, her body more than prepared for the stretch as she groaned out at the much needed pleasure. She shifted on her feet to spread her legs wider as adept fingers worked her open more, head rolling back and hitting the door with a light ‘thud’ she knew the man sleeping wouldn’t hear.

She could probably get away with being loud given how dead to the world he was.

Who was she kidding? She could easily get away with being loud even if he did wake up. Ashe shook him out of her thoughts and closed her eyes to focus on the task at hand, fingers curling up inside to press against the one bundle of nerves that pulled a moan from her lips. She wished she had brought a toy, something that could hit harder and deeper than her fingers ever could, hips rocking to grind her clit against the palm of her hand in desperation.

_She wished McCree was here._

Ashe didn’t miss the way she clenched around her fingers just at the thought of him, and it was with an almost defeated sigh that she gave into her fantasies just long enough to get herself off. Two fingers quickly became three when the stretch wasn’t enough, her wrist working overtime to thrust them into her in hopes of getting off quickly. Her hips continued to roll forward as her free hand reached up to roughly squeeze at one breast, the sensation enough to draw another moan out of her.

It wasn’t enough to fully satisfy though. Her hands aren’t nearly as large as the ones she was thinking of, fingers nowhere thick enough to hit all the right spots in one go. Nothing was enough compared to the way he had always managed to wreck her, and Ashe craved that full body satisfaction only he was ever able to give her. Fingers pinched at her nipple and it’s almost enough to send her over, eyes fluttering shut and chest rising with each heavy breath as she started to feel her thighs shake.

She crooked her fingers up just right and with a hard jerk of her hips down against her hand she’s coming, a ragged moan echoing in the bathroom as she threw her hand towards the edge of the counter to brace herself. Her hips didn’t stop rutting against her palm even as she came, fingers still desperately working against every spot she can reach hoping to prolong her orgasm and give her the same level of satisfaction she missed so much.

It wasn’t enough. Even after the sensations became too much and she had to remove her fingers, the ache is still there and McCree’s still on her mind. There was nothing Ashe could do while still in this shitty motel with an even shittier partner, so with a tired sigh she cleaned herself up quickly and left the bathroom to get dressed.

The sooner she got out of there, the sooner she could be home, comfortable in bed and fucking herself with toys that always did better work than her fingers.

But even then, would that be enough?


	3. Day 2 - Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meetings and debriefings weren’t usually too boring for Dr. Ziegler, but Blackwatch agent Jesse McCree knows how to make them more exciting for both of them.

_ One more hour and Angela could return to her office.  _

_ One more hour of Commander Morrison going over the debriefing for last week’s mission and she could get back to her own work. One more hour until-- _

Her train of thought was quickly derailed as the sensation between her legs started up again and it took all of Angela’s willpower to keep her composure. Her thighs pressed together tightly underneath the table she was seated at, but the additional pressure did nothing to help the steady buzz against too-sensitive skin.

Countless hours into this meeting, and he was STILL keeping up with their game…

It was then that she risked a look over at the man responsible for the vibrator tucked away in her panties -- Jesse McCree, situated on the complete opposite side of the room to her and looking completely bored with the debriefing. Or he at least  _ appeared  _ bored to anyone who only spared him a quick glance; to Angela, she knew there was more to his expression, especially with the mischievous glint ever present in his eyes.

As if he could sense her eyes on him, McCree shifted his gaze to look at her, a single eyebrow raising in a silent question as she felt the vibrations bump up in intensity. She bit into her lip with the increased pleasure and quickly averted her gaze from him to avoid the heat in his look, fingers fidgeting with the pen in her hands as a distraction.

It wasn’t helping. With the higher intensity of the toy pressed so perfectly against her clit, each second of the nonstop pleasure made it harder for her to focus on the commander’s words, yet alone  _ think  _ of anything else. Right as a moan threatened to bubble up in her throat, Angela felt the toy fully shut off and a mixed sigh escaped her lips instead. It was definitely not the first time she was temporarily spared from the constant stimulation, and at this point in the meeting she was both relieved and incredibly frustrated that it stopped once more.

_ Less than an hour now. _

Or so she thought. By some divine power Commander Morrison began wrapping up the meeting and she straightened up in her seat, eyes flicking over to McCree to see him doing much of the same. Their eyes met again, and Angela felt as if she was about to witness the man launch out of his seat like his life depended on it. The impatience and heat to his gaze sent a shiver down her spine, and he only offered her the hint of a grin as the toy was switched back on.

_ Fuck. _

If Angela had the hand strength to snap her pen in half, the poor thing would’ve been destroyed the second McCree turned the toy back on to it’s highest setting. Fortunately the meeting officially ended and people began to stand up, Angela moving to do the same as she gathered her notes as quickly as she could. Before she could even begin to stand up though, she saw McCree already bolting up to leave the room, heart pounding in her chest as shaky fingers gripped tight at her stack of papers as she too stood up.

Morrison was the last to leave out of everyone else at the meeting, waving her off with a smile she returned before the doors to the conference room shut behind him. With much needed privacy finally provided to her, Angela let out a low moan she had been holding onto for far too long, fingers gripping tight at the edge of the table as she forced herself to stand.

_ The sooner she got out of here and found McCree, the better. _ She repeated those words over and over in her mind as she grabbed all of her things and rushed for the door, barely making it out before she was suddenly being pushed back in by the man in question. Gloved fingers quickly punched in a code to lock the doors as McCree shoved her against the nearest wall, mouth on hers before she had a moment to protest and all of her paperwork scattering to the floor.

Their kiss was messy,  _ desperate.  _ He’s riled up nearly as much as she was judging by the apparent bulge in his pants pressed up against her and Angela broke away from the kiss to grab him by his belt and pull their hips together, body begging for some form of physical contact from him. He groaned at that, hips rutting against her for just a moment before his eyes found her and he grinned that stupid grin that always made her melt.

“Been waitin’ all damn day for this. Seeing you tryin’ to hold yourself back got me so worked up darlin’. I almost jumped ya halfway through the meeting.”

His words had her shaking as he guided her over to the table and pushed her to lay on her back, both sets of hands working impatiently to remove whatever clothing necessary to allow more intimate contact. McCree managed to yank Angela’s pants down over her thighs before flipping her over onto her stomach, gloved hand palming at the roundness of her ass before giving it a hard smack that echoed in the room.

Angela groaned out at that as she crossed her arms in front of herself and buried her face against them, hips pushing back towards him for more contact as the toy slowed down to just a dull murmur between her thighs. She was surprised she hadn’t already come yet, thighs trembling as McCree’s hand slid down to play with the edge of her underwear.

“God, I can see how wet you are from here...surprised ya didn’t make more of a mess.”

His words were emphasized with a chuckle as a single finger pressed against the wetness of her panties, a low moan passing Angela’s lips as she rocked back against his touch. He pulled his finger away at that and she bit back a frustrated noise at his absence, but soon enough McCree returned his fingers to her and tugged her panties to the side. With them out of the way, gloved fingers teased against her hole and with another moan, Angela lifted herself up on her arms to look back at him.

“Please, no more teasing…haven’t you kept me waiting long enough?”

Another chuckle and he was raising his right hand to his lips, biting at one of the fingers on his glove to tug it off before tossing it to the floor. With the garment out of the way he teased his fingers along her hole, pushing two into her with no resistance as her head fell back to the table with a shaky groan. Skilled fingers work her open despite how far gone she is in her arousal, breath fanning hotly against the table below her as she rolled her hips down to push him in deeper.

“Please, Jesse…”

It was barely a whisper over her panting but he still managed to hear her, the sound of him working his zipper open flooding her ears as he pulled his fingers out of her. Angela shifted back and ended up positioning herself where if she rocked her hips just right the toy still nestled in her panties would rub perfectly against her clit, and with a breathless noise she pushed down, chasing the faint pleasure it gave her and spreading her legs wide for what was to come.

Or, what she was hoping for at least. When she felt the heavy weight of McCree’s cock firmly rest against her ass she rolled her hips up to grind against it, drawing out a noise from the man behind her as he grabbed her hips and rutted against her. She nearly whined at the sensation, getting nowhere near the same amount of gratification out of the act compared to him and trying to angle her hips back in a way that might have him  _ finally  _ slide his cock into her.

“I love seeing ya this desperate, Angie...hearin’ you beg for me and shoving yourself back on my cock like your life depends on it.”

She shook visibly at his words, head thumping against the table as she dropped it to hide the deep flush on her cheeks. She tried again to angle herself just right to have his cock push in, but with the grip on her hips only growing tighter she found herself whimpering out in frustration.

“Don’t make me say it.”

One hand slid up her back before his arm moved to wrap around her torso, pulling her up so he could press his lips against the sensitive skin of her neck with a hum. His hand snaked between her clothed breasts and over her throat before gently grasping her chin, turning her head to face him as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“How am I supposed to know what ya want if you don’t tell me?”

She huffed out at that, a noise that caused a laugh to bubble out of McCree as he pressed a kiss to her jaw. Angela reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair, tugging at the strands enough to get his attention as she pressed her own lips against his jaw.

“Just fuck me already, before we get caught.”

He wasted no time in fulfilling her request, hips rolling back and hand grasping his cock to easily angle himself to push into her with one smooth snap of his hips. They both groaned out at the motion, Angela’s free hand clawing at the edge of the table as she bit her lip to hold back any more noises that would surely spill out.

McCree’s hand was on her hip again as he began to thrust into her, other hand shifting down to squeeze at her breast through her shirt as his lips found a sensitive spot right under her ear. The angle was perfect for Angela, her thighs already beginning to shake from all of the stimulation she had endured over the past couple of hours and her body eagerly taking his cock.

She pushed her hips back to meet him as he increased his speed, hips slapping against the roundness of her ass with each thrust into her. She knew she wasn’t going to last long like this, and with the way he drove his cock so perfectly into her Angela was fully aware how close he knew she was too, trying to push her over the edge before someone happened to discover them.

The idea was embarrassing, but didn’t fail to arouse her at the same time. The idea of being caught spurred her on and she found herself tugging harder at his hair, egging him on to fuck her harder as she let out the most quiet moan of his name she could muster.

“Y-You’re close, ain’t ya Angie? I can feel it with how tight you are around me...are ya gonna come for me?”

She nodded frantically at that, eyes squeezed shut as she focused on the pleasure he was giving her. Angela shuddered as she felt the hand on her hip shift down between her legs instead, fingers grasping at the toy still pressed to her clit and fiddling with the buttons before turning it up to the next setting. The extra stimulation caused her to gasp out in surprise, and with it she became all too aware of how close she was hurtling towards the edge. Through the haze settling in her brain as her orgasm drew closer, Angela could sense the all too familiar falter of McCree’s thrusts that hinted at his own release edging closer.

“You a-are too, aren’t you Jesse? I want to feel it.”

It was his turn to groan at her words, chuckling breathlessly as he pressed a wet kiss to her neck and pressed the toy firmly against her clit. Angela’s head fell forward as another moan managed to fall from her lips, her free hand reaching around to grab his ass as he continued to rock into her. With a shuddering moan that forced McCree to move his hand to cover her mouth Angela was coming hard around his cock, the intense vibrations against her clit causing her thighs to shake almost violently as he kept the toy pressed against her. She’s panting hard through her nose as McCree used her to chase his own release then, thrusting erratically into her now and biting down against her clothed shoulder as his orgasm ripped a ragged groan from his chest.

He rode out his own release with a few lazy thrusts into her before pulling out with another groan, panting just as hard as she was as he shut the toy off and moved it away from oversensitive skin. McCree pressed his forehead to her back with a laugh, hand uncovering her mouth as his arm moved to wrap gently around her.

“God d-damn, Angie.”

She laughed at that and carefully shifted in his arms to face him, shaky hands cupping his cheeks as she brought him in for a kiss. They stayed there like that for a long moment until the realization of their surroundings dawned on them once more, both of them quickly pushing away from each other to fix their clothing and clean up whatever mess they left. McCree reached for the toy sitting on the table but Angela snatched it up instead, a mischievous smile pulling at her lips as she shoved it into her own pocket.

“Come by my office later tonight?”

Her tone was innocent, but both knew what she was implying. She willingly let him grab her by the hips and pull her close once more, pressing another kiss to her lips with a grin of his own as hands wandered to grab her ass.

“Sounds like a date.”

“You better not be late. Doctor’s orders.”

Angela found her own hands moving to his ass and gave it a playful squeeze before fully moving away from him, gathering her scattered papers from earlier and heading towards the doors of the conference room. Peeking out and seeing that the coast is clear, she left him alone to avoid getting caught together, heart pounding in anticipation for what her evening had in store for her.


End file.
